


My world comes alive with you | Thiam Week 2017 Day 5

by Former_Princess



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Nobody said you need to fall in love with your soulmateThiam Week Day 5: Soulmate AU





	My world comes alive with you | Thiam Week 2017 Day 5

Soulmates were a thing nobody could fully explain or understand. Science was working to figure out why your world was all black and white until you met that one person to bring color in your life. Others tried to find out what exactly was defining soulmates. Most soulmates were romantically involved but here and there were stories about people just being friends with their soulmate and in relationships with other people.

No matter what, finding your soulmate was an exciting journey and once you found them society paid their tribute. Liam couldn’t count the times he had seen people suddenly rejoicing, hugging each other (sometimes crying) and other’s applauding them, congratulating the newly bonded soulmates.

Liam himself was thrilled about meeting his soulmate one day. He had hoped at some point it would be Hayden, first love and all, but no matter how long they had been together, the world stayed gray. Then Hayden moved away and Brett had come into Liam’s life again, only to find his soulmate later on and Liam staying behind once more. It was okay for him, Brett and he were great friends now, and Liam knew the chances of meeting your soulmate in high school were quite small but one could dream, right? Especially when you had a best friend who had found his soulmate in Corey and was teasing Liam about his color choices all the time since then. He loved Mason but one more comment about how the color of his jacket and shirt didn’t match and he would throw a fit.

A chill breeze made Liam shiver and he pulled his jacket higher, trying to hide in it. His dad had texted him to let him know he was running late at the hospital and it would take a bit more time for him to come and pick Liam up, so Liam was left to wait for the car to finally arrive. He stood in front of the school, after lacrosse practice, bag hanging over one shoulder and watched the other team members filter out of the parking lot one by one.

Rolling his shoulders Liam fought the slight strain in his muscles from training. Coach had been merciless today, making them do the exercises over and over again and no matter how much Liam usually loved lacrosse, he was dead tired right now.

The sound of skateboard wheels on concrete made him look up and he saw a figure skating over the parking lot. Liam didn’t need to see his face to know who it was: Theo Raeken. Liam had seen him often after practice when he used the school ground to practice his skateboard stunts.    
He and Liam had never spoken a word to each other as far as Liam was concerned and he had no intention to change that. He knew Theo was in the same grade as Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia so he was almost two years older than Liam and also a senior but that about was it. He had his group of friends, Theo had his own and despite Corey once being part of Theo’s group, he now had integrated himself into Liam’s group of friends.

Liam looked down at his phone again and just started a game when he heard the clatter of a skateboard hitting the ground and a pained groan. Turning his head and looking up, Liam saw Theo on the ground and his skateboard a bit further away. The older clutched his left arm and glared at his board. Liam just to walk over and check if he had broken anything. Doctor’s son and such, you know?

“You okay?” He asked when approaching and Theo looked up, a look of surprise passing over his face. Then he nodded.   
“Just fell, nothing major. Will be healed in a few days, it’s just a scrape.” He was still rubbing his arm and Liam held out his hand to help him to his feet which Theo gladly took.   
“Thanks.” He said with a small smile and Liam returned it softly.

“You’re Liam Dunbar, right? You’re on the lacrosse team with Scott and Stiles.”  
Surprised the other noticed him, Liam nodded. “That’s me. And you’re Theo, you skate here often, right?”  
“Yeah, it’s nice when nobody is here and all those stairs and banisters are good for trying some tricks.”  
“Like falling off your board and breaking your arm?” Liam asked and Theo scoffed before picking up his skateboard.   
“Sassy, I thought you were the shy one.”  
“Me? Shy?” Liam asked incredulously and laughed. “Never!”

A car honked behind him and when Liam turned around he saw his dad waving. “That’s my ride, gotta go. See you.”  
Theo waved goodbye and then got on his board again to skate off in the opposite direction while Liam got into his dad’s car.  
“Sorry for being so late.” Dr. Geyer apologized but Liam waved it off.  
“Don’t worry, it’s fine.”  
Liam sighed and leaned against the window, enjoying the warmth of the car.  
“Tired?” His dad asked and Liam nodded. Dr. Geyer laughed.   
“I remember my lacrosse days. I had days where I could have fallen asleep standing in a corner.”  
Liam smiled sleepily and tried to stay awake until they were at home. There he just ate something and then changed into PJs before crawling into bed. Falling asleep was easy and he was out light a light shortly after his head hit the pillow.

It wasn’t until the next morning he noticed something was different. He had gotten out of bed after his alarm clock rang, had shuffled into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready and only when he walked back into his room to get dressed and reached for his shirt, he stopped dead in his tracks. Because his shirt had a deep rich color Liam couldn’t quite place it but it didn’t fit with the color of his desk chair at all. Yellow, his mother had once told him his desk chair was yellow and so yellow clashed with whatever color his shirt was.

Colors. Liam could see colors.

He blinked and looked around the room, realizing everything seemed to have turned from grey to colorful. It was overwhelming, to say the least, and his jaw dropped. How on earth did this happen? When did this happen? Why did this happen? Seeing colors meant he had met his soulmate for the first time but he couldn’t remember...

The realization hit Liam harder than expected and he gulped. There had only been one person yesterday he had the first interaction ever with. And that person had been Theo Raeken.  
 Liam sunk down on his bed, trying to grasp all this. He must have sat there for a while because suddenly his mother barged in. “Liam, honey, are you alright?”  
Liam swallowed dryly and looked at her. “I can see colors, mom.” He announced. 

His parents had been enthusiastic and so proud of him, though Liam had no idea why. He did nothing except talking to somebody he always saw around school but never had a conversation with before. Still, his parents were happy and it didn’t even matter when Liam told them his soulmate obviously was a boy. They were that open-minded.

Now Liam was in school, just had gotten out of his mother’s car, and looked around, took in his fellow student’s outfits and suddenly he understood why Mason had teased him about colors. Some really clashed and Liam chuckled softly before looking down at himself. His outfit was okay, even though he was still trying to figure every color out. When you saw in black and white all your life, it was hard to recognize everything at first sight.

Walking to his locker, he took his time with looking around and enjoying the school colors. He liked the colors the lacrosse jerseys were in, he realized. Maybe that was his favorite color for now, he had not figured that out yet. Taking books out of his locker, he even studied the covers and decided he didn’t like the blue of his Biology book. Suddenly Mason and Corey appeared next to him and Liam took in his friend’s appearance. 

“What’s up?” He greeted while slamming his locker shut. They started walking towards their first class and fell in an easy conversation until Liam could not hold back himself any longer.  
“I can see colors.” he admitted, making Mason blink at him and Corey raising an eyebrow before getting a look of utter joy on his face.  
“Oh my god, you met your soulmate? Congratulations! Who is it? Why are you not together now? How did you find you meet? What did you say? That did they say?” An excited Corey was worse than Mason who now looked as happy as his boyfriend. Liam stopped walking and sighed. 

“Okay, I think I met him. I mean, obviously, I did, but it wasn’t like in the movies when you meet them and colors explode around you. Maybe because it was already too dark outside. Who? Well, I think it’s Theo Raeken. He’s the only one I had the first encounter with yesterday and suddenly boom colors.”  
“Theo Raeken? As in the one who sits behind Scott in biology? The one who skates around the school on a daily basis? The one who basically landed the jackpot in puberty and is one of the hottest guys around?” Mason asked fascinated and Corey cleared his throat.   
“Boyfriend. Right next to you. You may be right but still though. Don’t crush on Liam’s soulmate.”

Liam blushed at this. It sounded strange, his soulmate. Had he really found them? This was all so sudden and overwhelming. Was he supposed to love Theo? Were they supposed to be together? What exactly was the etiquette for this?

“I need to talk to him.”

But talking to Theo was easier said than done and the whole Liam never got a glimpse of the older boy. It made him anxious, not being able to see where Theo stood on this. Maybe he should visit him after school at his home? But he had no idea where the other lived.

In the end, it was Theo who found Liam or rather waited outside for him when Liam exited his last period for the day. Casually leaning against the wall he smiled at Liam and Liam quietly agreed with Mason, Theo was good looking. Liam smiled back softly and Mason gave his arm a supportive squeeze before walking away with Corey. Liam stepped closer and then found he had no idea what to say. Luckily Theo seemed to have this covered.  
“Can I invite you to a coffee?” He asked and Liam nodded.

That’s how they found themselves at a small table in a coffee shop not far from the school. Liam usually didn’t drink coffee but for now, it would do and Theo confessed to being a coffee addict. Liam chuckled at this and when they got their orders they sat down and Liam shrugged.

“So, colors.” He said lamely.  
Theo nodded slowly and sipped his coffee. “Colors.” He agreed after he had swallowed. “This morning I realized my sheets were bluish green all of sudden and I more confused than ever.” He looked down at his coffee. “Are you okay with this?” He then asked and looked at Liam again.  
“I don’t know?” Liam said a tad helplessly. “I mean, I’m excited I found you but...I thought when you meet your soulmate...”  
“You would love them?” Theo finished the sentence and Liam had to agree with that. That was what he had wanted to say, so he nodded.  
“Do you love me?” He then asked and when Theo shook his head, he actually let out a relieved sigh. “Thank god, I was so anxious about disappointing you!”  
“Disappointing me? Why?” Theo asked stunned before he sipped on his coffee.  
“Because I maybe not return your feelings.” Liam explained and Theo shrugged.  
“Not all soulmates love each other that way. Some are just good friends. That’s okay. You seem like a great guy and I’d like to get to know you better.” He said nonchalantly and Liam felt himself smile.   
“So, just friends?”  
“Just friends.” The confirmed and smirked.

******  
Just friend proved to be the best decision because being friends with Theo was awesome. If you got to know him better, you realized that while he was sarcastic and secretively, he was also a great dork who liked video games just as much as Liam and they shared the same taste in movies. His other friends were stunned by their decision to just be friends, but they accepted it and Liam was happy to see Mason and Corey getting along with Theo so greatly. Scott and the others already knew him thanks to being at the same grade, that wasn’t much of a problem. But Theo’s biggest fans by far were Liam’s parents.

They had insisted on getting to know their son’s soulmate, friendship or not, and so Liam invited Theo for dinner on a Friday night. Theo had accepted with a smile and Liam had been happy yet when Friday came around he was a nervous wreck. But when Theo finally knocked at the door and hugged Liam in greeting, it disappeared. He felt calmer around Theo, had noticed this weeks ago. His IED was calmed too and so this was still something he needed to tell Theo about but that had time. Theo had smiled at him, rubbing Liam’s arm as if he knew what his soulmate was thinking. Maybe he did or he was just good at reading Liam. 

When Theo greeted his parents, Liam could basically see his mother swooning about this charming young man. His step-dad had been a bit more distant at first but that quickly went out the window when Theo started asking questions about his work at the hospital, proving he knew a thing or two about said the field of work. Dr. Geyer was delighted to have somebody interested what he had to say and ask smart questions, so he was sold too. And Liam could not help but feel proud at this parents liking his soulmate so much. Something inside him felt whole at this and when he talked to Mason about it, Mason confirmed it. He had the same way when Corey had been accepted into his family. “It means your other half is where it needs to be. With you and your family, and I think that’s amazing, Liam.”   
Liam had to agree.

He just wished Theo could feel the same when it came to his own family but that meeting had been a disaster. Liam learned that Theo’s parents were two workaholics, too busy to really focus on their son or anything else than their work. They had sat at the table and the way they handled the dinner made Liam feel like it was just another business meeting. And Theo’s older sister Tara, well, the siblings didn’t get along. She was at college but had been there for the dinner and the two siblings fought the whole time. She called Theo “brat”, he called her “bimbo”, face hardened and eyes dark with anger. His face only softened when Liam put a hand on his leg and gave it a soft squeeze. Theo had turned to him and smiled weakly. So yes, the Raekens weren’t as welcome as his own family but they were part of Theo so Liam accepted them.

Theo himself seemed happy about having found Liam and the colors in his life. Corey and Mason had told Liam Theo’s style had improved since they had become soulmates, now that he could see colors, and according to them he looked even better now than before. Liam had not fully understood what that was supposed to mean but he had nodded along with it, all the while questioning the little twitch he felt in his chest when they mentioned how good looking Theo was. It confused him for a while but then other things came to his mind and he forgot about it.

And the Beacon Hills had a lacrosse game against Devenford Prep. The game itself was fairly unspectacular, it had been just a friendly game, nothing too serious, and afterward, there was a bonfire. Liam and his friends were gathered near the fire, drinking and chatting, having a good time when Liam suddenly felt himself getting pulled back and somebody kissed his cheek. 

“Good game tonight, Dunbar.” Brett called out and Liam beamed at his ex-boyfriend-now turned friend. Elias, Brett’s soulmate and boyfriend, offered Liam an honest smile and Liam returned it warmly. They both knew no matter how affectionate Brett still was with Liam, Liam was no danger to what Brett and Elias had. And, Liam had said it from the start, they were a great couple. So Elias was okay with the hugs, lose headlocks and sometimes cheek kisses the ex-couple shared. 

Brett now greeted the rest of the group until his eyes fell on Theo. He grinned. “And who are you?” He inquired, casually grabbing Liam’s shoulder to teasingly squeeze it, something he always had done. He liked to touch Liam and Liam didn’t mind. But he could have sworn he saw Theo’s eyes narrowing at the contact before he stepped closer to Liam.  
“I’m Theo, Liam’s soulmate.” He introduced himself and Brett laughed.  
“What? Congratulations, Li, that’s awesome!”

But Liam was more focused on Theo’s reaction than on Brett’s words. Theo’s eyes had narrowed once more at the nickname and his whole posture was stiff, jaw clenched. He had been carefree before but then Brett and Elias showed up and that’s when his behavior had started to change.  
Oh shit! Now that he thought about it, it made sense. Elias knew Liam and Brett were like this around each other but Theo didn’t. Holy shit, his soulmate was jealous which was deeply confusing because they weren’t even dating.  
To test his theory, he turned to Brett and smirked at him while putting one hand on the taller boy’s chest.   
“Awesome, right? Who would have thought, huh?”  
Side-eying Theo Liam wasn’t disappointed, Theo’s jaw clenched even more at the touch and before he could lash out, Liam dropped his hand and took a step back from Brett.   
His ex was still grinning from ear to ear. “I want the whole story.” He demanded but then somebody else called his and Elias’ name and he pointed at Liam. “Later on. Text me.” He called out and walked over to the other guy. Liam watched them walk away before he grabbed Theo’s hand.   
“Can I talk to you for a second?”

Before Theo could even answer, Liam pulled him away from their group of friends and into a quieter corner.   
“The hell was that?” He asked then, brows furrowing.  
“What was what?” Theo played it off and Liam’s frowned deepened.   
“I saw the way you tensed and glared at Brett. Were you jealous? I mean, I know you were, but why?” It made something inside him flutter like his heart had gotten too much coffee or something. What was going on?  
Theo looked away from Liam, jaw working until he finally found the right answer.  
“Well, what’s between Brett and you?” He questioned and looked back at Liam.  
“We’re friends.”  
Theo gave him a look that spoke volumes and Liam sighed. “We have been dating before he found Elias, his soulmate.”  
“So he’s your ex.” Theo stated and Liam nodded with a shrug.  
“Yep.” He still didn’t get the big deal but it seemed like Theo wouldn’t fill him in on that either. He was about to ball his hands in fists thanks to his frustration when he noticed something.  
They were holding hands. 

The whole time, since Liam took Theo’s hand to pull him away, they had been holding hands and Theo had not tried to break it once. Liam stared at their hands and he swallowed. Theo seemed to notice something was going on because he frowned now.  
“You okay?”  
Liam tore his eyes away from their hands in order to look at his soulmate.  
“You...We are...” Taking a deep breath to focus on one thing, he tried again. “Why were you jealous? Bret and me, that’s history. He’s happy with Elias.”  
Theo shrugged and looked sheepishly at that, “Can’t a guy get jealous just because?”  
“No.” Liam said but no matter how much he wanted to find out what had gotten into Theo, he also didn’t want to start any drama either. For now, he would let it slide. “Doesn’t matter, let’s continue to enjoy the party, shall we?”  
Theo nodded, lips forming into a small smile which Liam returned.

He took a few steps forward to walk back to their group, pulling Theo along (they still were holding hands despite them both acknowledging it but it seemed like Liam’s brain didn’t want to give the command to let go just yet) when another person stepped in Liam’s path. The two of them collided and Liam felt ice cold beer splash over the front of his shirt. It came that suddenly, Liam let out a loud gasp and stumbled back.

“Shit, I’m sorry...Oh, it’s you!”  
Liam looked up from his ruined shirt and stared at the other person. Tobias, a former class member of Liam at Devenford Prep and one of the guys Liam mostly got in fights with, glared at Liam. He was taller than Liam but that had never stopped Liam. Both disliked each other quite fiercely and even now Liam felt tense.

“Tobias, what are you doing here? You’re not even on the lacrosse team.”  
Tobias glared harder. “So? I still can attend a game of my school right? You know what part I liked the most? When you were tackled to the ground.” He laughed mockingly and Liam growled.   
“Listen, I don’t want any fight tonight. This is a party!” He gritted out.  
“Oh, Liam, did they teach you that in anger management? That’s cute, really.”   
Liam growled again, letting go of Theo’s hand to ball his hands into fists this time. He tried to keep his condition in check but his anger was rising and Tobias knew that given how taunting his smile was.  
“What, Liam? Pulse’s rising? Are you getting angry? Want to break some more bones than you already have?”

“Asshole!” Liam spat and made a step forward. If Tobias wanted to fight, he would not back down. He gripped Tobias by the collar of his shirt and raised his fist, ready to punch, when a strong grip around his wrist made it impossible to move. He was yanked back and Theo stepped between them, facing Liam. He kept his grip on Liam’s wrist and used it to pull Liam close to himself.

“Let it go, he’s really not worth it.”He muttered so only Liam could hear it. Liam growled in return. “He deserves it!” He spat and Theo shook his head before taking control and dragging Liam away from Tobias, effectively stopping Liam from doing something he would regret later on.  
Doesn’t mean Liam was happy about it and struggled against the grip. “Let go!” He demanded loudly and Theo only let him go when they were far away enough from the fire.  
“What’s up with you?” He asked, making Liam face him. Liam just huffed, too angry to actually voice his thoughts or explain himself. “He’s a freaking asshole!” He said instead, extending his arm to point towards the fire. Theo reached out and grabbed both of his wrists, softer this time,  
“Hey, Liam, look at me and take some deep breaths, okay? You’re completely riled up, you need to calm down.” He uttered slowly and despite Liam being angry he felt himself following Theo’s instructions. What was with Theo and his way to keep him calm?

But with calming down came also the realization of what happened and with that came the shame. Liam pulled away from Theo and hid his face in his hands. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”  
“About what?” Theo asked him, voice still soft and so caring. Something Liam didn't really deserved.  
“I snapped. This is not how I wanted you to see me. Like ever.” He tried to find the right words and failed in the end. “I never wanted you to see me when my condition breaks through.”  
Theo frowned. “Your condition?”  
“I suffer from IED.” Liam admitted, still so ashamed he couldn’t look into Theo’s eyes. “And I’m sorry.” He muttered.   
“What are you sorry about?”   
“That you have a soulmate who is obviously broken. You deserve someone who doesn’t lose his cool at any given moment.”

Theo was silent for a moment then he put his fingers under Liam’s chin and made him look up. “Liam, listen to me. You are not broken and you don’t have to be ashamed. It’s okay. You’re obviously working on it.” He tried a supportive smile. “And I would like to help you with it. You are my soulmate, we’re in this together, okay? Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, would change how I think about you, okay?”  
Liam listened to what Theo said and the swallowed around the lump in his throat. He had the perfect soulmate, someone who truly got him. He hesitantly smiled back, prompting Theo to stroke over his cheek softly.  
“Thanks for keeping me from punching Tobias.”  
Theo chuckled. “That’s my job. Though I have a feeling he would have deserved it.”  
Liam snorted. “He would have but still, thanks for stopping me. You’re good at that, you know? Keeping me calm. Like you were born for this job.”  
“Maybe I was. I am your soulmate after all. And, Liam, you are so perfect, you deserve someone to take care of you.”

The looked at each other for a few moments and Liam finally cleared his throat.  
“Theo?”  
“Hm?”   
“When did we move so close together?”

It was true, they were chest to chest and their faces only inches apart and they had not even noticed it until now. And now that they did, it was hard to ignore how close they were pressed together. Theo’s eyes fell on Liam’s lips and Liam unconsciously licked them. 

“Well....” The older started but was cut off when Liam leaned in and kissed him. It made Theo sigh into the kiss and then his hand was on Liam’s face, fingers caressing his cheek, and Liam shuddered softly. This felt good, right even, and he wondered why he had never thought about doing this sooner. He had been so focused on making their friendship worked that he had ignored how strong his feelings had gotten over time. And now here they were, kissing in the parking lot, slow and soft, and Liam tentatively wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck while the other put his hands on Liam’s waist and pulled him closer. Their kiss slowly got deeper, more sensual and now it was Liam who sighed. 

When they pulled away from the kiss to catch their breath, Theo hummed. “I’d like to do this more often.” He confessed and Liam smiled, softly tugging at Theo’s hair.  
“Me too.” He admitted.  
“So, want to go back to the party or leave? My parents are out of town.” Theo invited him and Liam gave him a quick kiss. “Sounds promising. Let’s leave.”

He would send Mason a text and let him know he was with Theo. And then he probably would send a second text telling his best friend that his plan of keeping a friendship with his soulmate had not worked out. But that was okay because he now had a great boyfriend by his side. In the end, they would work everything out if they just listened to their hearts. Fate had bound them together for a reason after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dig Thiam and being jealous, sue me. So I had to write this little scene in this story. Hope you liked all of it.


End file.
